


In Sync

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Empathy [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifting is all at once everything and nothing like they told him it would be. What they didn't tell him was that it wouldn't stop when the machines turned off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

Drifting is all at once everything and nothing like they told him it would be. He's never felt so vulnerable, so stripped bare and flayed open as he does when those machines connect him to his brother's mind. If it had been anyone but Yancy he wouldn't have been able to handle it, would have balked and pulled back and rejected the drift like so many other failed candidates. But Yancy's always taken care of him.

Yancy won't let him get hurt.

They'd told him it would be like this, that in a truly successful drift he would know his partner as well as himself. That his partner would see every part of him. He's never been worried about it, never been frightened of sharing everything that he is with the one person who's always been by his side.

What they didn't tell him was that it wouldn't stop when the machines turned off.

He can feel his brother's sudden confusion and concern buzzing between them, and it kicks his own concern up a notch. "We're not disconnected," Yancy says, his words running together with his thoughts in Raleigh's mind. It's disorienting, hard to separate the one from the other.

The tech who's just finished taking the pons from Yancy's head touches his arm. "Don't worry, this is normal. It's just a bit of a hangover from the drift. Ghost drifting. It'll go away in a few hours."

 _'I can't even think for myself how do I last a few hours - '_ Raleigh can't tell if the thoughts and panic that seize him are his or Yancy's. But Yancy reaches out to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him close, and it lessens the fear he feels. Raleigh clings to the comfort the sensation brings, and it helps him breathe easier. His brother looks back to the tech. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Take a nap. Sleep it off. You'll always have the afternoon free after a drift."

Raleigh echoes his brother's words as he thanks her, and falls into step with Yancy as they start back towards the barracks. For a moment he can't determine whether they're keeping pace so perfectly because of their familiarity and boosted closeness, or if his brother's mind is controlling his step. He tries to break stride to find out and they both half stumble.

"Careful," Yancy murmurs, tightening his arm around Raleigh's waist. _'It'll be okay, we'll be okay.'_

Raleigh can feel the bravado in Yancy's reassurance, but it still comforts him. He'd probably be more worried if the concern wasn't shared. But they've always managed to take care of each other. They'll make it through as long as they're together. He feels agreement from Yancy, a flickering back and forth of emotions that happens instantly. He knows his brother's thoughts and feeling without words, he can understand everything perfectly, and it's closer to Yancy than he's ever felt in his life.

By the time they reach their room he's calmed considerably. Maybe it'll be easy enough to ride this out after all, to fall asleep with the familiar security of Yancy's mind touching his own. Drifting isn't so bad after all. He strips down to his tshirt and boxers and turns down the lights before curling up in bed, listening to Yancy's soft breathing on the bunk above him and enjoying the feedback of warmth and contentment.

 _'Would be easier to sleep if I could jerk off.'_ The unbidden thought flickers against their minds, and a soft wave of arousal washes over him.

As soon as he takes note it becomes more than a soft wave. He can't tell whether it originated from Yancy or himself, but now that the arousal has found purchase it's all he can think about. Knowing that Yancy feels it too makes it even stronger, and he can feel a wave of helplessness come from his brother as it strengthens again. Raleigh's hard in no time at all, cock hot and aching, stretching against the thin cotton of his boxers. He knows Yancy is too, he can _feel_ it as acutely as his own erection, and part of him starts to panic. The feedback between them is vibrant and electric and destroys all hope of being able to think about anything else. There's no way he could ever jerk off with his brother awake in the bunk above him, let alone being able to know his mind, feel him.... How the hell is he supposed to take care of this with Yancy's mind still half connected?

"I'm going to shower," Yancy mutters, sliding off the top bunk and disappearing into the bathroom, the door sliding closed behind him. It's futile, of course, there's no way to break the connection between them now. But it gives the illusion of privacy, lets Raleigh pretend that he's not already curling his fingers around his cock just thinking about Yancy jerking off in the shower.

He can feel the heat of the shower against Yancy's skin, water hitting his chest and stomach and running down over the fist he's already closed around his cock. Raleigh bites his lip and pulls his t-shirt up to his armpits so that he can stroke his free hand over his chest and pinch a nipple.

 _'Oh god.'_ The thought that flickers against his own feels like a helpless moan, and before Raleigh can stop himself he's pinched it again, rolling it between his fingers and gasping aloud. He's doing it for Yancy, he's doing it because he wants to make his brother feel good, and he realizes that this is all kinds of wrong but that's not enough to stop. He rubs the pad of his thumb through the precum beading at the tip of his cock, a trembling moan leaving his lips and echoing the one he can just barely hear through the closed bathroom door.

Raleigh half expects to finish in no time, expects the strength of sensation will make him come hard and fast. Instead he finds that it's just twice as intense, feeling Yancy's pleasure in tandem with his own. As the pleasure builds he can't think about anything but Yancy; any attempt to bring to mind the sultry blondes and sassy brunettes that are the staples of his spank bank is quickly eclipsed by the feedback from his brother. He feels Yancy leaning heavily back against the tile, stroking himself from root to tip with practiced rhythm, fingers curling and sliding over his sensitive skin. The knowledge that Raleigh can feel him is definitely there; in fact, he accepts it. Welcomes Raleigh's presence and pleasure both.

 _'It'll be okay,'_ comes the thought again, and Raleigh acknowledges it. They will be. Of course they will. After everything they've been through it'll take more than this to drive them apart. He knows that Yancy will always take care of him, but when that thought flickers across his mind the surge of emotion he feels from his brother is almost overwhelming. Protectiveness and unconditional love, and even just a touch of possessiveness that's somehow perfect.

 _'Yance,'_ he thinks, toes digging into the bed as the intensity of pleasure becomes almost too much to bear. He quickens his touch on his own cock, but Yancy's pleasure is what makes his own crest, a few hard strokes of his brother's hand pulling him over the edge. Yancy's orgasm hits him like a freight train, and his own doubles the intensity, and as the sensation overwhelms him part of him is dimly aware that they're almost as perfectly in synch as they were in the drift.

After the pleasure fades comes the uncertainty. Raleigh grabs for kleenex to clean off his fingers as he hears the shower turn off, and he tries not to think that things like this aren't supposed to happen, tries not to worry about the consequences. Yancy's pulled his clothes back on when he emerges from the bathroom, thin cotton sticking to damp skin. He hands Raleigh a damp washcloth, and they both freeze for a moment at the flickering thought that this is what _lovers_ do. Raleigh breaks from his brothers gaze and cleans his fingers and stomach, tossing the cloth into the hamper on the other side of the room and straightening his clothes.

"Hey." Yancy perches on the side of his bunk, his broad hand warm and secure where it touches Raleigh's back. "We'll be okay."

He reaches for Yancy wordlessly, mind a turmoil of uncertainty and vulnerability. Yancy responds without speaking, stretching out and pulling Raleigh close against his chest, pulling the blanket over them both. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Raleigh's hair, stroking fingers down his spine with a reassuring hum that Raleigh feels far more strongly than he hears.

His mind settles down, fear ebbing away to the security of Yancy's embrace and post-coital exhaustion. Maybe what had happened was normal, maybe it wasn't. But they could get through it. He could handle anything with Yancy by his side.

~~~


End file.
